Perfect
by aliceistiny
Summary: No real summary. One-Shot. IchixRuki. Read to find out. Review please. ENJOI.


**Hey, guys, I know I should be updating my story right now but this idea popped into my mind when I saw this picture of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. No real summary, just Ichigo's thoughts about Rukia on their wedding day up until the birth of their—**

**I've said too much already…anyways…**

**ENJOI!**

* * *

><p>Gorgeous. A goddess. Breathtaking. All understatements to what the loveannoyance (but don't tell her I said that) of my life looks like walking down the aisle toward me. Her violet eyes, I know for sure, on me like mine—and everyone else's—were on her. But it was like we are the only two people in the chapel. I only see her. I only want to see her…for the rest of my life.

Her goddess-style dress reached down to her feet, a small train trailing behind her as she was led down the aisle by her brother—my soon to be brother-in-law. Her veil only went down past her eyes, shielding me from the seeing the most beautiful/my favorite part of her. Oh well, at least I could still spot her loving smile that was directed to me. I was unbelievably lucky to have her.

She could've had anyone she wanted. A noble man. A rich man. But no, she chose me. ME! Rukia Kuchiki, sister to Byakuya Kuchiki, chose me, Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami. She could've, SHOULD'VE, picked Renji over me. All the signs were there. They grew up together, best friends, and we all knew the red-headed pineapple was in love with her; yet, she chose me. I was very lucky, indeed.

My heart was racing with each step she took to me. How can one as perfect as her be marrying someone as imperfect as me? Someone must be looking out for me up there. I took a deep breath as to calm my nerves, my best man/best friend, Renji Abarai, patting my shoulder in reassurance. I looked over my shoulder at him and flashed him a smile, silently thanking him for being here.

Actually, most of Soul Society was here: all the captains and lieutenants, some of the nobles, and most of the guards. Heck, even some Arrancar were here…well, actually, just Nel and her "brothers" were here so it wasn't that many Arrancar. Of course, the Vizards are here too (Shinji never missed a good party with free booze.) Let's just say…it isn't exactly the "small" wedding that I had hoped for.

But that didn't matter anymore because the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with finally made it over to me and I couldn't be any happier. Goodbye, Rukia Kuchiki.

_Hello, Rukia Kurosaki_.

* * *

><p>This reception is horrible! Well, not really…the only bad thing is that Kenpachi keeps trying to fight me! Can't he just give me a break? It's my WEDDING DAY! Crazy bastard…<p>

I was currently dancing with Yoruichi as an excuse to get away from Kenpachi but he's just patiently watching me from his table, waiting until I'm done to drag me outside and beat the crap out of me. Rukia's going to pissed if I go to fight…Maybe I can get Shinji to fight him? Nah, too much hassle. Rukia would still be pissed if anyone, not even me, fought.

The song ended and I gave Yoruichi a look that said, "I owe you one," which she simply smiled to and patted my back roughly before walking away. Ouch. Damn cat lady, hurting me on my wedding day…

A light tap knocked me out of my reverie and I looked down to see none other than my beautiful wife gazing up at me. A smile instantly grazed my face at the sight of her. My God, she's so stunning, and all mine.

"May I have this dance, Strawberry?" she asked me, a playful smile adorning her lips. I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Yes, you may, midget."

* * *

><p>She was gorgeous. And she was mine, finally. Rukia Kuchiki—no, KUROSAKI now…I smiled widely at the thought. Rukia Kurosaki. It had a brilliant ring to it.<p>

I gazed down at her naked, sleeping form in my arms and I couldn't help but be captivated by her natural beauty. The moonlight shone against her pale skin and her hair fanned out against my chest as well as the pillow under her. She was perfect.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, enjoying this moment and thanking the heavens for giving me my wonderful midget. I opened my amber eyes and smiled to myself. I don't think I've ever been this happy since I was a child and my mother was still alive. No longer did I have that permanent scowl on my face, but a true smile.

It was all because Rukia had stopped the rain.

She shifted next to me, her violet eyes looking up at me from her spot on my chest, a tired smile on her face. Nothing was said as we stared into each other's eyes. Nothing was needed to be said.

I leaned down and stole a gentle kiss from her lips, lightly trailing said kisses to her forehead where my lips lingered for a few precious moments. I heard her sigh in content against my chest and she snuggled deeper into my embrace, sharing her warmth with me.

Her breathing evened out once more as she drifted back off to sleep, a small smile grazing her lips. My angel had fallen asleep again and I think it's time for me to join her. Just as I was about to drift away into Dreamland, I heard her whisper in her sleep…

_I love you._

* * *

><p>A high pitched cry pierced the room as my daughter finally graced us with her presence after nine long months of waiting. I only caught a glimpse of her as they took her away to be cleaned but I could see clearly that she had Rukia's raven hair. I smiled at the thought of a smaller version of my wife.<p>

I looked back at the sweaty and tired but still very beautiful Rukia, cradling our first born in her arms. Our son's bright orange hair peeked out of the blanket he was wrapped in, as well as his little arm outstretched to touch Rukia's face. I drew closer to them as we waited for our daughter and little Ichiro's* fraternal twin to be ready for us.

I sat next to my exhausted mate and wrapped my arm around her and looked at my son's handsome face. He had Rukia's eyes and my hair, along with Rukia's pale complexion and my wide goofy smile. He was perfect.

One of the nurses cleared their throat next to me, gaining all three of our attention. In her arms was the most beautiful girl in the world, aside from Rukia. Our daughter had finally come to join us. I couldn't help the stupid grin that stretched across my face I reached out for her, the little pink bundle fitting perfectly in my arms. She was here, with Rukia's hair and my eyes—the exact opposite of her twin, Ichiro Kaien Kurosaki.

Her big round eyes looked up at me in curiosity and I gently caressed her cheek with my finger. So soft. Her little hand reached out and took hold of my finger, barely fitting around it completely. She was so tiny and perfect. Welcome to the world, Hisana Masaki Kurosaki.

Rukia placed a hand on my cheek and I smiled lovingly at her, the gesture returned right away. Her violet eyes sparkled with joy at the birth of our twin miracles. Her eyes spoke the three words that were reflected in mine as well before I leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

_Everything was perfect._

* * *

><p>…<strong>Soooo…How'd you like it? :D Please review, I would love to hear your opinion.<strong>

***Ichiro: first-born son in Japanese. I was thinking of naming him Kaien but then I decided to use that as his middle name because it'd be weird to name him after Kaien when he looks nothing like him.**

**-alice**


End file.
